Autumn Meyer: Lost In Feelings
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: Autumn Meyer. I don't know what a good summary would be...just read and review.


I brushed my long blonde hair as I sat in front of the mirror in the wash room, "You are going to be alright, Autumn," I went to where the bunks for the newsies were, and laid down on my brothers bed.

"Mush, will you please get my sweater while you're in there," I heard Claire, who was one of the other girls that stayed at the lodging house, and my brothers girlfriend.

Mush, who was my brother, walked over to where I was laying, "What you doing laying down, we're leaving to see Medda tonight."

"Yeah I had been hearing about that a lot, what is a Medda?" I asked my brother, still not familiar with a lot to do with Manhattan.

"Medda isn't a what, it's a who, and she's a singer, and we go there once a month to dance," My brother laughed, "And you're going to be here by yourself, if you don't go tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big girl, I am not afraid to be in the building alone at night," I rolled to my side, so my back was facing my brother, "Have fun Aaron."

"Don't call me by my real name sis," He patted my back, and then I heard him walk out of the room down the creaky steps.

After everyone supposedly left, I decided to go down to the lobby and look through some of the old books that Kloppman had.

'I am never scared of anything,' I argued with myself as I made my way around the lobby.

"Hello."

I jumped not expecting anyone to be here, "Sorry Kloppman isn't here right now," I slowly turned around, to see who said hello, "Can I help you?" I froze when I saw a very handsome boy sitting on the sofa.

The boy stood up, and made his way to where I was, "What's your name?"

"Who…" I took a step back, bumping into the book shelve, as the boy came close to me, "Who are you?"

He grinned, "Spot Conlon," he rested a hand behind me on the shelve, and stared at me, "Who are you?"

I tried to think about why the name sounded familiar, 'You're gorgeous,' I knew my cheeks were red just thinking that, I looked at his arms, and noticed the muscle in his arm, "I know you're a newsboy, but forgot where."

"I am Spot Conlon, I am the Brooklyn leader," He studied me, top to bottom, and then grinned, "You're a looker aren't you?"

"My brother told me about you," I smiled back at him.

He stroked one of my golden locks, and grinned, "Hope you don't think I am being forward, but…"

"…you got the most amazing eyes ever," I brushed his had out of my hair, and stepped away from him (and it killed me doing that) "Was it hard stealing the stars, and putting them in your eyes?" I stared at him, "You're charm may work on any other girl, but I am not one to fall for those charms.

He looked at me surprised for a moment, then grinned, "I never did get your name doll face."

"Why aren't you in Brooklyn, or Medda's show?" I leaned against the stair railing.

"I am selling papes with Jack tomorrow, and I am not at the show because I felt like coming here first to wash up," He looked me up and down again, "Why aren't you at Irving Hall?"

I looked down at my hands, "And what would I do at Irving Hall?"

"Dance, drink, eat, or just join in some other fun," Spot looked in the mirror next to the door, and adjusted his suspenders, and put his coat on with his hat.

"How old are you Spot?" I walked up behind him.

He turned and looked at me grinning, "Nineteen, and you?"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "Don't you know it's not polite to ask a lady her age?"

"You asked my age," He reached out his hand, "Come with me to Irving Hall, don't think a girl should be left alone."

"No, I am a lady, don't need to go anywhere," I sat on the sofa after picking up a book from the shelves.

He looked at me confused, "What just happened?"

I rolled my eyes, "I believe that your charms didn't work on me," I pretended to start reading the book, not really noticing the words.

He walked to where I was sitting, and stared down at me, as I just looked up at him, he grinned, "How is the book?"

I kept pretending to be reading it again, "Very interesting."

"So you read like that often?"

I stared at him confused, "It's the only way I learned to read."

"Hmmm, interesting," He grabbed the book, and turned it back around in my hands, "I find it much more easier to read when the words aren't upside down," he sat next to me.

I knew my face was red, "I was just trying to get you to leave, by looking like I was reading," I lied, honestly wanting him to stay.

He scooted closer, "Is that the truth?"

'Oh my goodness he's gorgeous,' "Yeah."

He bit hid bottom lip, grinning, "Well then I guess I should be going," he leaned in closer, with his lips almost touching mine.

I closed my eyes, 'say you got a boyfriend,' "I got a boyfriend; he should actually be back any second now."

Spot rolled his eyes, "Like I care about some boyfriend," he stroked my arm.

I jumped off the couch when the door opened, then ran to Blink, happy to see him, "Hey there, you came back for me?" I wrapped my arms around Blinks neck, and kissed him, "You taking me to the Medda's?"

"Blink?" Spot looked at me confused, and then at Blink, "She's your girl?"

Blink, who just happened not to be my best friend, stared at me, "It would appear to be that way," he wrapped his arm around my waist, then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," I leaned in, and whispered, kissing his cheek as I pulled away, "You ready?"

"Well then I will walk with you to Irving Hall," Spot opened the door for us, then the three of us headed to the Medda.

The Medda, actually turned out to be the ladies name like my brother told me it was. She had a good voice, great dress, and beautiful voice.

I had forgotten about Blink for the rest of the night, as I just leaned against the stair rail, and watched Medda.

Spot leaned in from behind me, causing me to jump a little, "You realize your boyfriend is kissing another girl."

"Boyfriend?" 'Oh He's talking about Blink' "I broke up with him."

"When?" Spot seemed to be amused.

"When I saw him kissing that other girl," I pretended to cry, "I'm just going to go home now," I walked pass Spot, and smiled a little while he was behind me.

"Hey wait," Spot hurried up beside me.

I was good at turning on, and off my crying, "I don't think I could be near him," I lied.

"Hey, there you are beautiful," Blink, who was a little buzzed, came and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, he looked at Spot, "Leave my girl alone."

"She broke up with you," Spot looked at Blink confused.

Blink looked at me puzzled for a second, "What did I do?" He got into Spots face, "You made her change my mind," he hiccupped, "I mean she made you change my mind," he hiccupped again, "You made her change her mind, girlfriend stealer," he pulled me into a big hug, and kissed me, he had drunk tears in his eyes, "Don't leave me doll, I am everything without you."

I just rolled my eyes, "Come on Blink, I'll help you home," I started walking out of the building.

My brother hurried beside me, before I got outside, "What's going on sis?"

Blink stood straight up, and looked my brother in the eye, "Spot Conlon, he tried to take my girlfriend away from me," he looked behind himself.

"You and Blink?" My brother looked at me confused, then smiled, "When did this happen?"

Blink patted my brothers chest,"I know who you are."

"I will…" I started.

Blink stroked the side of my face, "You're blonde too," he sniffed my hair, then tried to do the same to his, he looked at me, "Does my hair smell like flowers?"

I tried to brush his hand from my face, but he kept touching at me, I looked at my brother, "I will explain …."

Blink bent his head down in front of my brother's face, "What does my hair smell like?"

My brother just pushed the blonde haired boy away from him, "Shit Blink, get your head away from my face."

"I should wash it with flowers," Blink looked at me, "What kind of flowers you use?"

"You could only get them from outer space," I tried not to laugh at my drunk friend, I looked at my brother, "Can you help me get him home?"

"I will," Spot threw Blinks other arm around his shoulder.

"I don't need your help Spotty," Blink looked at me, "Will you help me find space flowers?"

"Tomorrow," I smiled at my brother, "I will talk to you tomorrow."

Spot, and I walked Blink Back to the lodging house, "He sure is funny drunk."

About five feet in front of the lodging house, Blink looked at Spot, "She's my girl, you cant have me!"

Spot just rolled his eyed, "Good I don't want you, I want her."

Blink looked at me, then kissed me, "He doesn't want me, he wants her," he walked the rest of the way into the lodging house alone.

"Some boyfriend he is," Spot looked at me, "I found out your name."

I smiled at him, "Who told you?"

He grinned at me, "Your brother did when I asked about you."

"I need to tell you something," I got closer to Spot, "Blink…."

CCCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH!

I jumped when I heard a crashing noise from inside the building, "I need to go help him, before he kills himself getting to bed."

Spot just stood there, "He sure is lucky to have a girl like you in his life."

I ran into the lodging house, up the stairs, and to the bunk where Blink was trying to get on his bed, "Blink, come on you'll sleep on my bed tonight," I lead him to where my bunk was next to my brothers.

"I think I had to much to drink," Blink looked at me, as I helped him lay back onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled, "You certainly had to much of something," I teased.

He pulled my shoulders down towards him, then kissed me.

I went to leave, but was forced back onto my own bunk, "Blink."

He scooted over, so that I could lie beside him, "Don't leave me, pretty Autumn."

I lay down next to him, "I won't go anywhere."

_**The Next Morning**_

"How did I get here?"

I woke up to the sound of Blinks voice, "You got drunk, I had you lay in my bed, you wanted me to stay with you, and here we are."

Blink looked at me nervous, "You and I didn't?"

I shook my head, "Of course not," I got off my bed, and walked into the washroom, and looked in the mirror, "I hate having curly hair," I made two french braids on both sides of my hair, "Snitch?"

Snitch, who was another really good friend, was standing next to me, "Can I borrow your shirt," I adjusted the hat I gotten from my brother so that you couldn't see my girly braids, all that was visible was my curly blonde bangs.

Snitch handed me an extra shirt he had, and I went into the stall and put an old pair of trousers from my brother, and Snitch's shirt, "So where we sale'n today Mack?"

Mack was a nick name that Snitch called me when sale'n papes, and I didn't want anyone to know I was a female, because it would make me more pronged to being harassed by guys, dressed like this I don't get botheres to much. Looking like this I look like a ten year old boy.

I stepped out of the stall, and smiled at Snitch, "Sure am Snitch, old pal."

"Come on Mack," He leaned on my shoulder as we headed out of the lodging house towards the distribution office.

"Snitch?" Jack ran up to us, he smiled at me, "Hey Mack," he teased knowing perfectly well who I was.

Spot was beside him, he looked at me hard, "Do-do- do, have we met?"

I looked at Snitch, who was laughing, then back at Spot, shrugging my shoulders. I pretended to sign something to Snitch (it was also part of our sale'n technique, we totally understand each other, due to lots of practice.)

Snitch pretended to read my signing, then looked at Spot, "This is Mack, Spot."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "Come on lets get the papes," he leaned in and kissed my cheek, just to throw Spot off.

"Hey you want to sale with us?" Spot looked hard at me.

I signed again to Snitch.

Snitch looked at Spot, "No, we have a place already."

Spot just shrugged his shoulder and walked away.

When Snitch, and I got to the boxing match, we stook together and sold, then after we finished sale'n we went back to the lodging house.

I grinned when I saw Spot talking to my brother, I looked at Snitch, "Watch this," I walked up to the Brooklyn Newsie, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him hard.

He pulled away from me, "You crazy?"

I winked flirtatiously, "I am getting there."

Jack, who was standing beside Spot, wrapped his arm around me, "I explained to my friend here, that we Manhattan Newsies, we started kissing on the cheek."

"And I called him a pervert," Spot smacked his friend, "It was you the whole time?"

"Sure was," I looked behind me at Snitch, "Thanks to Snitch, I am able to be two people at once."

"Father would be so proud," My brother teased.

We all laughed.


End file.
